1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a regulator arrangement for a servo system whereby secondary operational fluid is maintained at a substantially constant fluid pressure by a throttling valve selectively connected to either a primary operational fluid or a reference fluid to either increase or lower the fluid pressure in the servo system.
2. DECRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Pressure regulators such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,182 are designed to maintain a constant pressure drop across a valve arrangements. This type regulator was designed for use in space vehicles and operates under conditions where the input operational fluid has a relatively low fluid pressure.
Where higher fluid pressures are experienced, a spring, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,040, is added to the valve arrangement to assure that some minimum or maximum fluid pressure is maintained in the system.
However, for some applications it is important that the operational fluid be maintanined at a substantially constant fluid pressure rather than within a select high or select low range.